METAMORPHO-WHAT!
by FangirlsTogether
Summary: They didn't mean to drop their pendants, and they certainly intend on the result of being stuck in each other's mew forms. (Mint, Lettuce and Ichigo ONLY) But it happened, and now they had to fix it, while living each other's lives, in each other's mew forms at all times. With the help of Aoyama and Kisshu, would they be able to resume their normal lives and mew forms?


METAMORPHO-WHAT?!

Chapter 1: Metamorpho-Mess Up

Picking up one of the three pendants that had fallen from the three Mews' hands, Ichigo kissed, ready to transform. Mint and Lettuce did the same.

"MEW MEW MINT, METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE, METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY, METAMORPHO-SIS!"

The three transformed, but something about their Mew forms didn't feel right. They didn't have to think about that, though, because Kisshu was about to attack. "What the...?" Kisshu said suddenly, stopping mid-attack. He looked so confused, like a helpless child.

'Did they just...?' Suddenly, all three Mews lunged at Kisshu.

"Mint Arrow!" Mew Lettuce (Mint) chanted, reaching up; but no bow appeared. "Wha..?"

"Lettuce Castanets!" Mew Ichigo (Lettuce) chanted, receiving the same result.

"Strawberry Bell!" Mew Mint (Ichigo) attempted feebly, but to no avail. The three glanced at each other, all gasping when their own mew forms, mew marks, voices and all, stood right in front of them. "Something's gone wrong, let's change back!" And with that, the three confused girls attempted to dissolve their metamorphosis'. Nothing happened.

Kisshu laughed, as if enjoying the dismay of the mews, but he felt sorry for them. He couldn't imagine becoming Taruto or Pai. But what could he do? Mew Mint (Ichigo) crashed to the ground and began sobbing, Mew Lettuce (Mint) tried to keep her composure, but fear was written all over face. Mew Ichigo (Lettuce) looked flustered as she observed and moved her new tail, which her own mew form did not possess. (Yeah, I can't spell possess, don't judge meh *^*).

"Ryou to the rescue!" A familiar voice called out, running over to the mews, wondering what was wrong. "What's wrong?" Keiichirou asked, following after Shirogane. "I'm not Mew Lettuce. Something went wrong with the metamorphosis, I'm Mint." Mew Lettuce (Mint) said. "I'm Ichigo." Mew Mint (Ichigo) said.

"Lettuce." Mew Ichigo (Lettuce) said, beginning to hyperventilate.

"We can't dissolve the metamorphosis," Mew Mint (Ichigo) explained, still sobbing gently. Shirogane and Keiichirou calmed the three girls and took them back to the cafe, the public staring at the girls in awe. The girls were still sobbing. "*sob* *hic* Can't they stop s-staring?" Mew Ichigo (Lettuce) asked Shirogane.

"*hic* I can't see very well at all. I pity you Lettuce." Mew Lettuce (Mint) commented, trying to keep herself calm and composed.

"Ichigo!" A familiar voice called out suddenly. Mew Mint (Ichigo) turned to see none other than Aoyama. "Aoyama-Kun!" She called out instinctively. Aoyama walked right past Mew Mint (Ichigo) and stopped right in front of Mew Ichigo (Lettuce). 'I have to tell him, I can't let this go on,' Mew Mint (Ichigo) thought.

Mew Mint's (Ichigo's) POV

"Aoyama-Kun," I began, Aoyama turned to me, a confused look on his face. "As you may have guessed, I'm a Mew Mew. But as you clearly have not guessed, that's not Ichigo. Our metamorphosis went wrong and we transformed into each other's mew forms. I'm Ichigo." Aoyama looked confused for a second, but then nodded, as if he understood. "Can't you change back?" He asked, I shook my head, tears prickling my eyes.

Aoyama's POV

"So won't you have to live each other's lives until the metamorphosis dissolves?" I guessed, I realised that Shirogane-San, Akasaka-San, Ichigo, Mint and Lettuce were too shocked to think of that. That made them panic even more, oops.

Normal POV

"Omigod, I'll have to live in a dirty house!" Mew Lettuce (Mint) exclaimed.

"*hic* *sob* w-what are we gonna do..?" Mew Ichigo (Lettuce) asked, intending for it to be rhetorical, no such luck. "I guess we'll just have to live with it. But being in our mew forms will make it almost impossible to keep a low profile." Mew Mint (Ichigo) replied.

"That's a good point." Keiichirou pointed out.

"Plus, fighting the aliens requires you to use each other's weapons, and that could make it worse." Shirogane added.

**okay! New fanfic as a one day late Christmas present! Merry Christmas and Happy Boxing Day! I got a Hatsune Miku Cosplay outfit yay! Anyway, Ja ne!~**


End file.
